Sooner or Later the Time Will Come
by charmedpotterprincess
Summary: Harry Potter is about to leave for the adventure of a lifetime, but not without the love of his life making a life threatening sacrifice, in an attempt to keep him where he belongs.


**Sooner or Later the Time Will Come…**

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times that I have asked Santa Clause, I still do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** I hope you like it! I found it on my computer, and I edited it, and published it. I really hope that you like it! Don't forget to review! They make my day, and make me feel that the hours that I have spent writing have been worth it.

The time was here, it was time to go. Everybody knew it so he set off to what may end up being his death route.

"What would Ginny do if I don't come back?" he muttered to himself.

Seconds later another voice answered. "Harry, she won't make it. You are all that she has to live for. You have to come back; do not even think about not coming back. Everyone loves you." replied the girl with bushy brown hair.

"Hermione what should I do? You're the one with the answers all the time. What can I do Hermione? I don't want her to get hurt, I don't want anyone to get hurt, and you know that I have no choice but to go."

After a few minutes of deathly silence, Hermione and Harry started talking at the same time. Hermione abruptly stopped talking, but Harry went on.

"I can't let you go, you know that right? No one can come with me, not you, not Ron, and not Ginny. I'm sorry but I just can not face it if I lost one of you like I lost Sirius and Dumbledore, and even my parents. I just wouldn't be able to face it."

"Harry, you realize that no matter what you want, Ron and I will be right behind you? We are not going to leave you alone; there is no way that we are letting you go by yourself. Even if you don't want us to come, we will come. There is no way, whatsoever that we are going to be able to live over here safely without you, knowing that you are in danger, we will probably go insane, and I know Ginny feels the same way" answered Hermione.

"Hermione I know that you usually have the answers to everything but how can I possibly let you guys go?" asked Harry in a small voice. "What would I do if something happened to you or someone else?"

"Harry, I already answered that question; we are coming no matter what. Ginny is…"

But Harry interrupted her, "Oh no she is not! It is enough that you and Ron might come. But there is no way that I am letting my girlfriend come!" yelled Harry.

"Harry she's not your girlfriend, you broke up with her remember? Harry turned a deep shade of red. "That is why she is upstairs crying her eyes out!"

"She's crying?" Whispered Harry.

"Yes she is huffed Hermione, or at least she was five minutes ago, last time I checked."

Harry stood there for a few seconds then started running in the direction of Ginny and Hermione's room.

"Harry what are you doing? This is Ginny we are talking about, I don't think that she would like you coming into her room when she is crying, remember she lived with six older brothers, her crying is a very rare occurrence."

But Harry kept running, ignoring her. A few more seconds of running and he reached his destination. Hermione ran after him in a hurry, yelling at him to stop, and that Ginny would hate it if he came in. Harry once again ignored her, and crashed the door open; he stopped at the doorway, eyes wide open and only taking short shallow breaths. Hermione was behind him trying to get into the doorway, but Harry's large frame was in her way and she couldn't push him through.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!"

Harry wasn't listening to her, and Hermione new that something must be very wrong. She managed to squirm under Harry's arm and get herself into the doorway. She too stood there staring for a few seconds, before her brain recognized what was in front of her. She let out a terrible high pitched shriek, and ran over to the corpse that was once one of her best friends. A girl lay sprawled on the floor, her legs twisted around each other as if she had fallen, her left arm was twisted backwards and partly hidden by her back, and the other arm lay down on the floor clutching something in the fist. Her skin was paler then usual, now a chalk white color, and her eyes that were still open, had a cloudy and dead look in them, as if blind, and her once vivid red hair lay in a big messy mass at the side of her head, now only a dull red color, as if dead as well. Hermione let out another high pitched shriek and ran over do Ginny. There was an empty vial of poison next to her now limp and pale body in an eerie position on the floor.

The rest of the Weasly clan excluding Percy rushed in at the sound of Hermione's shriek. The force of six fully grown men, and a short and slightly plump Mrs. Weasly, managed to push Harry out of the door way, and come inside the room. Harry stumbled to Ginny and stood by her head, not knowing what to do. Mr. Weasley stood next to Harry, Mrs. Weasley's body was covering her only daughter's, and Bill slumped down to his youngest sibling's right side. Charlie slumped over drunkenly to Ginny's left side, and took her arm from under her back and put the now useless hand into his own. Fred and George stood horror-struck by the doorway, not a smile or joke in sight. Ron walked over to the now sobbing Hermione and put his arm around her waist, while silent tears ran down his cheeks. After a few minutes of starring, sobbing, and crying, Charlie had enough sense to get the white sheet off of Ginny's unmade bed and he silently took a hold of his howling mother and managed to walk her over to Ginny's bed and sat her down. He then walked back to Ginny and gingerly draped the white sheet over her dead body and backed away. Ginny's now dull red hair shown through the thin white of the sheet.

No one did anything that night other then cry. Harry was the only one to feel worse then Mrs. Weasley, for the reason that he thought that Ginny's death was his own fault. The next morning he confided in Hermione because of what they had talked about the previous night. He did not want to tell Ron, because Ginny was his youngest sibling, and he feared that Ron might punch him on the spot, not that he didn't think that he deserved it, he just didn't want his surrogate mother to feel any worse then she already did. The second that Harry walked up to Hermione, she contradicted his unspoken statement.

"I know that you are trying to blame yourself Harry, but it is not entirely your fault, she was the one that poisoned herself, she was the one the drank the poison, did you shove it down her throat? No, but I told you that she might do something drastic if you didn't bring her with you, and she did. But Harry, please remember that this is not your fault. Anyways, we are going to burry her in a private burial tonight, and everybody is going to say there final words to her. We didn't want to bring a lot of attention to her death, because it was suicidal, so only family and close friends are invited. Percy is even coming. I hope he regrets his attitude," frowned Hermione "well anyways, I better get inside and start clearing out Ginny's old room."

"I'm sorry" whispered Harry

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Everyone stood crying, it was the last time that any of them would see Ginny's young face again, forever. Everyone was going to put a final present inside of the casket. Harry had decided that Ginny would have wanted nothing more from him then a final kiss. Ginny was the least selfish person that he knew.

Mr. Weasley had magically cleared a large hole in the backyard near the quidditch pitch, "it was her favorite place to be" said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley and Bill had gone to buy a casket for Ginny. It was a beautiful creamy white with many light pink roses on the side.

The whole family lay something inside of Ginny's coffin. Some lay dozens of her favorite flowers, or pictures of her on her broom scoring a magnificent goal, Mrs. Weasley lay in some of Ginny's favorite foods, with a spell so that they wouldn't go bad. Soon Harry's turn approached. He was nervous about taking his next step in front of his synthetic family, but he knew that it had to be done. Harry approached the casket slowly and attentively. He then placed a lovable; light kiss right on the dead girl's lips pink faded lips.

He thought he saw the lively girl stir, but convinced himself that it could only be a figure of his imagination. The love of his life was dead, and there was nothing that he could do about it. But when his graceful angel lifted her head and spoke with a slightly raspy voice, "Harry?" he knew that he couldn't be dreaming, and it wasn't a trick of the light. He let out a startled gasp, and everyone brought there attention back to the once dead girl in the casket. Harry's replacement of a family just started at his one true love for some seconds, before even moving: Mrs. Weasley started crying, laughing, and yelling all at the same time if it was even possible, all the wile throwing herself at Ginny's frail body. Mr. Weasley slowly walked over to Ginny's other side, staring at her as if she might run away. Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan stood at the sidelines, watching the miracle take place. Harry just stood without moving, scarcely breathing, as if he had forgotten how. After a few minutes of this bittersweet reunion, Harry seemed to find his voice.

"Ginny, I would rather that you didn't, but if you insist, you may come with Ron, Hermione, and I." Ginny just laughed at this. Harry just stared at Ginny for another few seconds, before he could come up with anything to reply."

What…Why? It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! It is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard of! It worked! It actually worked! I thought that I was a goner for sure! But you all fell for it! You actually thought that I was gone for good!"

Harry just gapped at her for a few seconds "so your plan was to kill yourself?"

**Twenty-four hours later**

"Why did you do it Ginny? What help would it be if you came with us? All that it would do is distract me!"

Harry was trying every way known to man-kind to convince Ginny to not come on his little 'adventure'"

"I knew that you would kiss me." She answered simply, as if ordering a butterbear.

"And how exactly would you have known that?" rebounded Harry?"

"I know you, it's just something you would do, I haven't known you for about five years, and not learned anything about you, you know."

"Ok fine, then what is it that my kiss did to you?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Well, I was reading a charms book for girls, and somewhere inside of it, I saw some incantation and potion, that if you love a somebody and he love you back in a romantic way, he can bring you back from the dead with a simple kiss, so long that you have taken the potion that I drank, and said the incantation before hand."

Harry went red in the face, and did not say anything for a while. Then he retorted, "Oh, so you know that I love you, do you? And you bet you life on it, just so that you could come with me!" Harry bellowed, going redder and redder by the second, like his distasteful Uncle Vernon.

"Well yea, I see absolutely no point of living if I am not with you."

Harry calmed down slightly, and snorted, "Well if it means that much to you… I guess you can come…"

"Fair enough, I knew that you would give in! See, I told you that I knew you! I'm going to be very useful on this trip, just wait and see! And, I'm going to help destroy V… V… Voldemort! "

Harry, a little started countered "Ginny, I am not finished giving you my requirements. For one thing Hermione, Ron, and I will go before you. You will not join us until you have finished Hogwarts, and you must be ready and work hard. Do you have any idea how much work this is going to be? It's going to be very hard, and I better see you with many N.E.W.T's, or I might just change my mind. Do you understand? You will not be coming this year."

"But Harry! By the time I'm out of school you guys would have probably have destroyed all of the horcruxs! Plus it doesn't look like you are going to finish your seventh year either!

"Ginny! Do you not know how hard that it will be find them and then later destroy them? It will take 3 years at the very least! I do not want you to ruin the rest of your life just for one year with me. You understand? You will stay in school that is the only big condition I have for you. If you don't then I might just have to change my mind. Understand? And it doesn't matter if Ron, Hermione, and I finish our seventh year abroad or in the school, we are still going to end up finishing it. You can take it or leave it."

"Fine!" whispered Ginny."

"Good, and just incase it wasn't clear before… I take it back; I still want to be your boyfriend, if you will take me back, forever and more."

"You will?!?! Really?!" shrieked Ginny.

"Yea, I guess I am."

In one fluent motion Ginny spun from her spot on the floor, and wrapped her long arms around Harry's chest and hugged him with all her might, all the time kissing him, full on the lips.

"Harry you know that I love you right?"

"Yea, I love you to Ginny".

Author's Note: Yea I know that it's a little cheesy, but I thought that it was cute. This is my first ever written fanfiction, and I hoped you liked it! Please review!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

7


End file.
